Incubus
by Dreamer101 ex oh ex
Summary: One shot of what happened to Jace the night of his fathers murder. Ok its short but I got a really good mark for it at school so I hope you guys enjoy! Review if I should carry it on? Rated T


**So this is my one shot of what happened to Jace when he was ten!**

**Do not steal please :)**

**Hope you enjoy :))**

* * *

The cold wind hit me straight in the face, shooting up my nose making my eyes water. I stopped suddenly to clear away the tears that had formed and now were running down my cold, flushed cheeks. I tightened my scarf to seal in my body warmth. I glanced vigilantly around before I started to sprint to the oak tree that stood tall in front of me. As I became close enough, I jumped using all the strength in my legs. I reached up and grasped the nearest and strongest looking branch; I swung myself up and over, shifting my hands continuously to avoid the roughness of the out stretched limb. I pulled myself up to a standing position, getting ready to jump to a higher ledge. I took a deep, steady breath; then jumped and reached it easily. I grasped the branch tightly, feeling the trees sap in between my fingers. I forced myself up, breaking little twigs as I went.

As I got up into a standing position, I could hear the branch crackle beneath me. I readied myself to jump to the next branch when a raucous voice rattled through the trees, "I know you're out here, come out, come out where ever you are!" My breath caught, he was coming! I took one glance at the ledge that was two times bigger and was higher than the one I was standing on. I then jumped to it, landing on my stomach. With the force of the land, I could tell a bruise would soon form. I could feel myself slipping down from the ledge that I hang onto. I felt with my foot to try to look for a branch that I could boost myself up on, but there wasn't one. I glanced down to the white coated ground beneath and the tangled roots of the oak tree, once hidden; now showing. I dug my fingers into the bug infested bark, feeling my nails shoot with pain as the bark dug its way deep under them. I don't know what it was, if it was the strength to carry on or if it was just pure terror but somehow I heaved myself up. I felt as agile as a panther hunting its prey as I scurried upwards going from branch to branch.

I stopped when I was safely hidden by the dark, shadowy leaves. I balanced myself on the branch that was the size of my thigh. I rested my forehead on the cold, rough bark feeling the vibe of safety surround me. I sat down on the branch. Leaves and twigs surrounded me safely in their out stretched hands, hiding me from the danger that lurked below. My breath started becoming shaky as tears escape from my blood shot eyes as the nightmare ran through my mind, replaying the same scene over and over again like a projector stuck on replay; The image of walking through the wide open door, the sound of leaves that crackled beneath my light step. The light above me moved slightly, making shadows dance from wall to wall. I knew something was wrong but my feet kept carrying me until I was standing in front of a dark, red puddle. My whole body went still, too shocked to move or think. Suddenly a sound came from the top of the stairs. I glanced up to see eyes looking darkly down at me, lurking from within the shadows. I glanced from the eyes in the shadows to the puddle that surrounded my dead father. I looked from one to the other before I couldn't take it any longer…I tightened my eyes, tears dropped onto my stained jeans. I glanced down to the white coated ground, seeing shadows dance below, playing games with my mind. As the cold breeze blew through the starless night the leaves moved slightly around me that covered up any traces of someone hiding within the tree. Down below, a sound of branches being stepped on filled the silent night. A dark figure stepped from within the shadows, looking around carefully.

I wake suddenly, sitting up; quickly scanning the room. All clear. My hair sticks to the side of my face and tears made my sight blurry. I take a glimpse of my adopted brother, Alex silently sleeping, dreamlessly across the room. I wish I could sleep like that, without any dreams interrupting my once peaceful sleep. Now they get haunted by that one night that turned into a gruesome nightmare. When I escaped that forest, I thought I had escaped the nightmare; that I never had to return to that horrible, cold night that lay deep inside my memory where I hoped it stayed. But each night, my dreams always end up taking me back to that one night that haunts my dreams, reminding me of the torment, the hurt and the figure that lies deep in the shadows.

* * *

**Review! Please :)**

**Should this be a one shot or should I carry it on?**

**Ex oh ex**


End file.
